Evol-Driver
The is the transformation device of Kamen Rider Evol and Kamen Rider Mad Rogue. It is the original transformation device of Evolto, which the Build Driver was based off of, and uses a variant of the Fullbottles known as the . The origin of Evolto's original Evol-Driver is unknown, but it was damaged when Evolto decimated Mars using the Pandora Box. However, when Soichi Isurugi first discovered the box, Evolto managed to possess him and used his body to unearth the Evol-Driver and brought it along with the box to Earth. When Shinobu Katsuragi was contacted by Evolto, he repaired it and studied it along with Evolto himself. His son, Takumi Katsuragi, eventually hid it away from Evolto, recognizing Evolto's destructive goals. Much later, Evolto bargained with Sento Kiryu to find it in exchange for Taizan Himuro's life. Sento discovered Shinobu's hidden research and recognized the Evol-Driver as the power source for the Fullbottle-purifying device that he built, retrieving it and reassembling it. With the help of Gentoku Himuro, Sento and the other Riders planned to save Taizan without giving the Evol-Driver to Evolto, but Nariaki Utsumi managed to steal it out of Misora Isurugi's hands and threw it to Evolto. According to the research of Shinobu Katsuragi, a Hazard Level of 5 is a required to transform using the Evol-Driver, a level unattainable by any normal human. He also describes the Evol-Driver as being able to consume the power of the Pandora Box and control the universe.http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/File:Evol-Driver-Notes-2.jpg Functionality Transformation Similarly to the Build Driver, Kamen Rider Evol transforms by inserting two Evolbottles into the Evol-Driver and cranking the lever. Unlike the Build Driver's Best Match combinations of two paired Fullbottles, Evol accesses his forms using the Rider Evolbottle along with any other Evolbottle to access a Rider form themed after the varying Evolbottle used. The Evol-Driver is still capable of using normal Fullbottles to transform into a Rider form in the same way as the Build Driver, and also recognizes Bets Matches, as seen with Kamen Rider Mad Rogue transforming using the Bat and Engine Fullbottles. It is unknown why the forms accessed with the Evol-Driver do not utilize Halfbodies in their construction. While Evol, using Evolbottles, features the diagonal undersuit of Halfbodies, Mad Rogue does not. Finishers While transformed, Evol/Mad Rogue initiates a finishing move by turning the Vortex Lever. Finishers used by Evol's forms are called the . Finishers used by Evol Match forms are called the . *Cobra Form: Evol generates an energy star map beneath his feet that then transforms into a dark red and dark blue energy galaxy that flows into his right foot before delivering an explosive kick. Evol can access finishers utilizing Fullbottles by inserting one along with his Rider Evolbottle. This allows him to execute a finisher attack named after the Fullbottle used. Evoltic Finish Prelude.png|Evoltic Finish (Cobra Form) (Prelude) Evoltic Finish.png|Evoltic Finish (Cobra Form) Users (chronological order) Behind The Scenes Portrayal The voice of Evol-Driver was provided by , who voiced Evolto/Blood Stalk in the series. Notes *The Evol-Driver also demonstrates backwards-compatibility with regular Fullbottles. *The Evol-Driver's looping stand-by music is a modified version of , the symphony previously used in the opening scene of episode 29. **Incidentally, and somewhat ironically, this was the last symphony composed by Ludwig van Beethoven, just as the Driver is portrayed as the instrument of Evolto's endgame plans, while technically being the progenitor of all known Rider systems derived from the Nebula Gas experiments. *The Evol-Driver is the first upgrade-type Driver to possess the same core aspects as its base: **Uses two trinkets to transform. **Proper pairs trigger extended announcements. **Upgrades with an additional device inserted into the Driver. **The base suit can differ based on what trinkets/extensions are used. Appearances * Kamen Rider Build **Episode 32: Programmed Tragedy **Episode 33: The Final Weapon: Evol **Episode 34: The Severing Best Match Category:Transformation Gear Category:Arsenal (Build)